


A Reminder

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, bagginshield - Fandom, thilbo - Fandom
Genre: AU, BagginSheild - Freeform, Corporal Punishment, Erebor, King Under the Mountain, Kink, M/M, Possessive Thorin, Punishment, Spanking, Thilbo, bagginshield, reminder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin sets out to remind Bilbo just who he belongs too, after seeing Bilbo and Bofur in a little more than friendly situation. A reminder Bilbo won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel related to the one shot "Admit it".

Bilbo rounded the corner heading to his and Thorin's chambers, so ready for the day to be over. They had reclaimed Erebor two years prior, but were still establishing themselves again and being the royal consort for the kingdom had its ups and downs for the Hobbit and today was one of those down days. He'd argued and tried to clear up many issues between Mirkwood and Erebor and the only thing he'd accomplished was a headache, that was eased some with a little visit from the Hobbit's good friend, Bofur. Bilbo was rubbing his tired face as he neared the chambers, when a dark feeling weighed down on him, making him look up to see his, now husband, Thorin standing in the middle of the hall facing him with his massive arms tucked tightly to his chest and an angry expression on his flawless face. Bilbo frowned, concerned at Thorin's mood, he'd been happy and smiling the last time he saw him at dinner.

“Thorin, what is it?” Bilbo asked, stopping in front of him.

Thorin's expression darkened even more, making Bilbo even more concerned and confused. He reached out, resting his hand on Thorin's forearm, only to flash hurt from Thorin jerking away from his touch, coldly.

“Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, the hurt clear in his face and voice.

“Do you wish to shame me?” Thorin growled, darkly.

“Sh-shame you?” Bilbo asked flustered, he always became flustered when Thorin was upset because there was never telling what the King would do.

“Yes!” Thorin boomed, startling the daylights out of the Hobbit. “I saw the both of you, you and Bofur...” Thorin growled again, not able to say more through his anger.

“No, Thorin.” Bilbo shook his head. “You're wrong. Bofur is my friend and nothing more! I am yours, do you not recall me vowing that to you?!” Bilbo's own anger was raising at Thorin's mere suggestion he was cheating on his husband with Bofur. “Twice, in fact!” His hands tightening into fists at his side.

Suddenly, Thorin grabbed Bilbo by the shirt, bring him up to his level with one hand, Bilbo's toes barely touching the highly polished stone floor. “It is you, that has forgotten.” Thorin sneered through clenched teeth. “And I will remind you, ensure permanently you never forget.”

Bilbo gulped wide eyed at Thorin's fury. “Thorin, I swear to you, Bofur and I were doing nothing!”

“You've lied for him before, Bilbo!” Thorin growled, pulling Bilbo into their chambers. “I saw the looks you gave each other, especially how he looked at you and... _touched_ you.”

“Thorin, please.” Bilbo begged. “We're friends and nothing more, what must I do to convince you of it?”

“There is nothing!” Thorin exclaimed. “You may think it was nothing, but he has eyes for you, he always has.” The Dwarf said, removing Bilbo's clothing and his own shirt, leaving Bilbo naked and him bare chested for the time being.

“Are you telling me...he likes me?” Bilbo asked, not believing it.

Thorin's anger only grew at that. “Yes!” He yelled. “But he will pay for that later.” Thorin said, sitting heavily at the edge of the bed and pulling Bilbo between his legs, facing him. Bilbo's stomach swam, seeing the anger and jealousy burn in his husband's blue eyes, but he knew Thorin would never hurt him.

“What-what are yo-you going to-to do?” He asked, fidgeting as Thorin's hands slide up his thighs and gripped his ass firmly.

“I'm contemplating what I want to do. I have an idea, but I want to make sure if I really want to do it.” Thorin told him, squeezing Bilbo's ass more.

Bilbo nodded a little, becoming hard with Thorin kneading his ass. “What are you going to do to Bofur? I don't want you to hurt him, Thorin. He's my friend.”

“You're more concerned about him, than what I'm going to do to you?” Thorin asked, narrowing his eyes and digging his nails into Bilbo's ass, making the Hobbit whimper. “That only concretes my choice.” he sneered, moving his hands to Bilbo's hips, pushing him from between his open legs to over them.

“Thorin.” Bilbo called, his voice full of alarm as he realized what exactly Thorin was going to do to him.

“Can not take your punishment, Hobbit?” Thorin asked, running his fingertips over Bilbo's firm ass.

“You swore never to hurt me!”

“I did, but I also swore to punish you if you allowed anyone to touch you like Bofur did today, that you know he did, even if you didn't know his affections for you.” He said, pressing his hand to Bilbo's back to keep him in place as he started to wiggle.

“Please, Thorin.” Bilbo begged.

“You beg me and yet, even now, I can feel your need twitch hard against the inside of my clothed thigh.” Thorin smirked. “Makes me wander if I can make you come drawing my hand against your ass.”

“Thorin.” Bilbo's voice was in a softer plea, becoming painfully aroused, despite his worry of Thorin spanking him.

“Let's find out, pleasure and pain mix so well.” Thorin commented, ignoring Bilbo's plea and squirms to get free.

Drawing his hand back, Thorin brought it back down across Bilbo's ass firmly, the slap ringing out with Bilbo's yelp in the room. Thorin traced the thick red hand print on Bilbo's ass with the tip of his finger, he felt Bilbo's need again twitch against his thigh, his own pressing against his trousers, tenting them and straining. Thorin struck Bilbo across his ass again, just as firmly and harshly as the first and repeated it until Bilbo was shaken, shivering and sniffing back thick tears, dripping from his reddened face. With ease, Thorin picked Bilbo up out of his lap, standing and laying Bilbo down on his stomach on the bed, his hand rubbing and massaging up and down the back Bilbo's shaking leg, pressing a kiss to the base of the Hobbit's spine. Thorin's anger still raged, but his softer, more tender and caring side he only had for Bilbo was pushing forward again, but only making a slight difference in his actions toward his husband. He walked away from Bilbo to their bathroom, grabbing the vile of lubrication from the medicine cabinet and returned to a still crying Bilbo.

“Pull your knees up under you to your chest.” Thorin instructed, uncorking the vile and thickly coating his fingers with the lube. 

Bilbo obeyed and pulled his knees under him, his hands gripping the blankets under him. Thorin had only opened and took the Hobbit on his stomach once, out of anger then as well, and Bilbo hated it, he loved watching Thorin's face as he opened him and took him, it was like watching the sun rise and set to him. He felt impersonal this way, like a piece of meat to the King, instead of his husband and One. Thorin rested a hand on Bilbo's folded hip, looking over his red and purplish backside with a clouded mind, rimming his slick finger around Bilbo's exposed entrance, before dipping it inside slowly to his knuckle. No matter how many times he took the Hobbit, how much time he spent on just opening him alone, Bilbo's body always tightened him up again like he was a virgin all over. It perplexed Thorin greatly to why his husband's body adapted back to the extreme tightness, but in a twisted sense, he liked it. Bilbo hissed, tensing and Thorin paused his pulsing finger and massaged Bilbo's hip to relax him again before working his finger in and out again. The Dwarf King worked his finger until Bilbo didn't tense or hiss any longer and his finger slid in and out with ease. Pulling his finger out, Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo's waist and pulled him up to stand on his knees on the bed, his back pressed to his chest and his chin resting on Bilbo's shoulder, looking at him.

“Who are you?” Thorin whispered, his lips pressed to Bilbo's ear.

“I'm yours, Thorin.” Bilbo sniffled, his ass still throbbed, but he was lost in the lust and need for Thorin to be buried deep inside of him. 

“Who do you belong with?”

“Only you, Thorin.”

“Until?”

“I die.” A smiled crept across Bilbo's face. “Until I die happily in your arms.” he added.

Thorin's eyes rolled shut and growled, turned on, turning his face into Bilbo's shoulder and pressing his lips there. His slick hand wrapping around Bilbo's member and stroking him at a fast pace. Bilbo whined and whimpered in protest, trying to keep himself from releasing. He lived to come with Thorin when Thorin did inside of him, it was his drug and stress reliever at the end of the day and he needed it today and now more than ever and Thorin was taking it from him.

“No, Thorin. Please don't.” Bilbo begged him, dropping his head back against Thorin's broad shoulder. “Please, don't make me come now, I wanna come with you.” He pleaded and whined.

“You haven't the right, or earned the right, to come with me tonight, Hobbit.” Thorin growled, biting into Bilbo's shoulder and squeezing his length in his hand tighter and stroking him harder.

Bilbo whimpered weakly under the onslaught, his body wavering as his climax rose up, his arm wrapping back behind Thorin's head and his fingers tangling in his hair as his body tensed and his back arching outward, his seed spilling out all over his thighs and Thorin's hand. Thorin let go of Bilbo's softening need and pushed him forward on his knees again, position his head at Bilbo's slick opening as he leaned forward, resting his weight on Bilbo’s back. Thorin took a hold of the Hobbit's hands in his and pinned them down to the bed, so Bilbo couldn't reach back and touch him. Bilbo groaned feeling Thorin press his hands firmly into the bed, but actually loved the weight of the Dwarf King on top of him. Thorin snapped his hips forward, burying himself deeply inside the Hobbit with a groan, pressing his forehead to Bilbo's shoulder, his long braided hair flowing over his strong shoulders, curtaining him and Bilbo some as he thrust hard and deep into the Hobbit, borderline animalistic. Bilbo whimpered and moaned beneath Thorin, wishing he could touch Thorin better and meet his thrusts, but he couldn't with Thorin holding his hands to the bed and pinning him in place with his weight. The only movement Bilbo could do was turning his face into Thorin's, has the King's face was in his neck.

Thorin's body stiffened as he released inside of Bilbo, he kept thrusting into him, pulling almost all the way out and pressing all the way back in, fluid and at a normal pace, riding out his release. Bilbo moaned with ecstasy feeling Thorin's hot load fill him up. Thorin let go of one of Bilbo's hands and wrapped his hand under Bilbo's jaw, pulling his head back to rest against his shoulder, looking Bilbo in the eyes, his glassy and sated from his climax. He pressed his warm lips to the corner of Bilbo's in a tender kiss, his thumb caressing the Hobbit's jawline gently.

“I'm sorry.” Bilbo whispered. “I never meant for you to think there was anything between Bofur and I other than friendship.”

Thorin sighed softly, dropping his face away from Bilbo's, he pushed himself up, pulling out of Bilbo and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a wet cloth and wiped Bilbo and himself clean. Dropping the cloth aside, Thorin popped Bilbo on the butt, smirking at his yelp as he pressed his hands to the small of Bilbo's back and his hips, starting to rub up and down and over his shoulders and neck. Bilbo moaned loudly, relaxing under Thorin's firm and magical hands, soothing sore skin and kneading knots out of tense muscles.

“I'll allow Bofur to live.” Thorin said, still rubbing Bilbo's back. “But I will be putting his, more than a friend, feeling for you in their place.”

“Thank you, Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, his eyes closing heavily from exhaustion.

Thorin smirked softly, watching Bilbo's eyes close. He moved his hands, pulling Bilbo up and to his feet, letting him lean against him, his arms wrapping limply around Thorin's waist and his head resting against his chest as Thorin turned down the covers. Thorin put Bilbo to bed, covering him up and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple, before turning out all the lights and joining his Hobbit husband in bed, pulling Bilbo tight against his chest, in a spoon. Thorin's last thoughts as he drifted off, being how exactly he was going to punish Bofur for touching what was his, but not harming him to risk losing Bilbo over it.


End file.
